Far Away
by everysonghasanending
Summary: When Rachel's dad's book a cruise for her and her fellow glee-clubbers, they're in for the vacation of their life! But will romace blossom on the high seven seas?
1. This is the start of somethin good

**AN// Okay so I have no idea why I'm starting a new story, but this idea wouldn't leave my head after I watched a documentary about freakin cruise ships! Damn the discovery channel! Anyway I promise I won't abandon my other stories. Enjoy! **

**Rating: M (strong language, scenes of a sexual nature) **

* * *

Far Away 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

* * *

Chapter One: **This is the start of something good, don't you agree?**

Puck groaned as Rachel walked into glee rehearsals, smiling that big annoyingly beautiful smile, _Fuck sakes Puck! Get a grip, she aint beautiful! _"Good afternoon fellow glee-clubbers" she chirped happily, taking her usual seat next to Finn, which made Puck clench his fists, wanting nothing more than to go over there and punch Finn, knocking that stupid half-grin off his face. _Hold Up! Why the fuck do I care so much, maybe I have feeling...No! Don't say it Puck! Man I need to get laid. _He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon Santana, throwing her a smirk, sending her a secret message and she replied by giving him a wink. _Thank god! I'm getting laid tonight, I wonder if she'll keep her cheerio's outfit on again, man that was fucking hot! _

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Mr Schue came into the room "Hey Guys! Before we get started Rachel has some news that I think you'll all love."

The room was filled with groans and Puck couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Berry, but the groans didn't deter her, she jumped up and walked to the front of the class, Puck watched as that extremely short skirt bounced with each step, _not leaving much for the imagination Berry...Fuck! Snap out of it! _

"To start off I want to say congratulations, I mean winning regionals, it's a dream come true and I'm sure you'll all agree it's because we were..."

"Rach, sweetie get to the point" Kurt said whilst examining his nails.

"Right, anyway you may not know this but daddy is CEO of Holland America Line" she said but the others just looked at each other in confusion "it's a cruise line and daddy has booked us on a 28 day cruise to San Diego, through the Panama Canal."

The rest of glee sat in their chairs eye-wide and mouths agape "Hold on your father has just booked us on this cruise, how much is it?" Quinn asked breaking the silence.

"It's free" Rachel replied.

Then Mercedes let out a squeal and hugged Rachel tight before pulling away "girl! You are amazing!"

Rachel smiled "thank you, anyway we leave next Monday, here, take one of these information packs, It will tell you everything you need to know about the cruise and departure dates etc, make sure you study them" she said handing everyone a pink ring-binder "now if you don't mind Mr Schue I have to get going, my dance class has been re-scheduled for today."

Mr Schue smiled "no problem Rachel, see you tomorrow." Rachel smiled back before leaving the room. "Well guys I suggest you go home and get permission from your parents, oh and don't forget to thank Rachel...that means all of you" he warned glancing at Puck and the three cheerio's.

* * *

Monday had finally come around and Rachel couldn't be more excited, today they were flying to Florida so they could board the ship. She sat up and looked at Kurt who was still asleep in her super-king bed, he had insisted on staying over last night so he could go through her suitcase to see what she was bringing, and too her surprise he hugged her once he had looked through and said that he was glad that she was finally listening and taking advise from him.

"Kurt! Come on Kurt get up!" she said shaking him.

He jumped up "Where's the sale?" he asked making Rachel laugh.

"We gotta get ready, we leave for the airport in a bit" she said walking over to her wardrobe.

Kurt nodded and once again admired her room, it must have been four times the size of his and was painted a light pink and had pictures of famous actresses and rock bands in black rimmed frames, he had to admit the rock band posters did surprise him at first, he didn't know her musical tastes extended from show tunes and there was her closet, now that was the size of his room, he could live in there and again he was very surprised that she didn't just own grandma clothes, the girl actually had style and labels lots of labels "Hey Rach I'm gonna have to borrow this Gucci sweater sometime."

Rachel smiled and nodded "You can have it, I have two."

Kurt gasped "Rachel Berry you have just become my new best friend" he stated but noticed the slight sadness flash across her face and he grabbed her hand "Rach I aint just saying I'm your friends because you're rich and taking us on this cruise or because you have this killer closet, I am actually your friend."

Rachel smiled and hugged Kurt "thank you" she said.

Kurt put his finger to her lips "Sweetie quit the yapping we gotta find you something to wear" he said walking into her closet.

After an hour she was ready, Kurt had dressed her in a very short floral baby doll dress with a pair of roman gladiator sandals, her very long hair was straight and she had a straw sun hat and finally she wore a pair of aviators "Kurt! Get a move on!" she shouted to Kurt who was still in her bathroom.

The door finally opened and Kurt came out dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a cotton, very tight navy blue short sleeved shirt tucked in, on his feet were a pair of navy pumps and then on his head he wore a matching hat to Rachel, who had to bite her lips from laughing "nice hat Kurt."

Kurt smiled "yes well, you had a spare so I'm borrowing it."

Rachel laughed "Pumpkin, your limo's here" Rachel's father shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Kurt's eyes widened "Limo?"

"Daddy insisted we travel in style" she said grabbing her light pink tote bag "You ready?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed a similar bag then followed Rachel out of the door.

* * *

Quinn groaned "where the hell are they?"

Puck rolled his eyes and was about to speak when Mercedes piped up "Yo white girl! Why don't you have a bit of respect, Rachel is taking you on holiday, free of charge! So why don't you shut up!"

Quinn huffed a crossed her arms across her chest "whatever she muttered."

Just then a limo pulled up "wow" Brittany said in awe "I think it's Brad Pitt" she stated.

Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow "yeah because Brad Pitt would be getting a flight from Neil Armstrong Airport."

Brittany just shrugged and went back to playing with her hair and Mike put his arm around her "It could totally bee Brad Pitt B" he whispered in her ear causing her to giggle.

"Those two need to get a room" Artie stated.

"I-I totally a-agree" Tina said.

Then Rachel and Kurt got out of the limo giggling, quickly finishing off their glass of champagne "Are they drunk?" Matt asked. They watched as the pair stumbled to the back of the limo and began to pull out cases; Puck quickly went over "Let me give you a hand R-Berry."

Rachel looked up and smiled brightly "that's very chivalrous of you Noah." Then she hiccupped

He nodded and started pulling her cases out of the trunk, once he was done he closed it and carried them towards the others "Sorry were late guys" Kurt stated, slurring his words a little.

"Are you drunk?" Artie asked.

Kurt and Rachel quickly shook their heads before giggling a little "We only had...wait how many have we had Princess?" he asked and Rachel up three fingers but mouthed three.

Finn rose an eyebrow "I'm confused how many have you had?"

"Two silly" she said smiling.

Finn scratched his head "Then why you holding up three fingers?"

Rachel looked at her finger and laughed "would you look at that." She stated going off into a world of her own.

"Berry" Puck said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yah!" she said snapping out of her thought.

"Two glasses or bottles?" he asked.

She giggled "Oh Noah I'm not a light weight, two bottles." And Kurt nodded in agreement.

"So you've basically had a bottle of champagne each and it's not even 12" Puck said and Rachel nodded "Wow, didn't know you had it in ya." He said with a smirk.

Rachel inched closer "There's a lot you don't know about me Noah" she whispered in his ear, _instant boner. _

Puck cleared his throat "Shouldn't we be going?" he asked grabbing his case and Rachel's three before walking off towards check in followed closely by Rachel.

"Okay what just happened here?" Mercedes asked.

"I think our little *hiccup* diva *hiccup* just seduced our resident *hiccup* stud" Kurt stated.

Mercedes shook her head and started walking towards check in followed closely by the others...this was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think, love it, hate it? Please I want to know what you think of it! **


	2. That aint a boat That’s a freakin ship

**AN// Okay so I have no idea why I'm starting a new story, but this idea wouldn't leave my head after I watched a documentary about freakin cruise ships! Damn the discovery channel! Anyway I promise I won't abandon my other stories. Enjoy! **

**Rating: M (strong language, scenes of a sexual nature) **

* * *

Far Away 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

* * *

Chapter Two: **That aint a boat...That's a freakin ship! **

"Oh my god" Santana said finally breaking the silence as they all stared up at the MS Maasdam "Rach I think I can talk for everyone when I say that I love you!"

Rachel smiled and then a handsome man walked over to her "Buenos Dias Senorita Rachel" he said smiling, Puck felt his jaw tighten.

"Buenos Dias Ricardo, ¿Cómo es usted?" she asked smiling.

"¿Muy bien, gracias, dónde están sus cuartos?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and turned to her friends "Guy's we have 6 rooms that means were doubling up pick your partner" she said.

They quickly paired off, Kurt and Mercedes, Quinn and Finn, _that didn't hurt at all, _Santana and Brittany, Artie and Tina, _I knew it! _Matt and Mike, so that meant her and Puck..._awsome! _

She then turned back to Ricardo "Bueno, tenemos serie 4a, 4b, 5a, 5b, 6a y 12" she said.

Ricardo "Bueno, sígame" he said walking off towards the ship, followed closely by the others.

One by one the couples went into their rooms and now it was just them, her and Noah, Noah and Rachel "aquí está su cuarto Señorita Rachel" Ricardo said opening the door.

"Gracias Ricardo" she said handing him a $50 bill.

"Gracias senorita" he said before leaving.

"Wow, this room is amazing" Puck said looking around the suite, it was huge; there was a six-seater table on one side and on the other there were two of the most comfy looking couches he had ever seen and _wait a second...is that...yes it is...a fucking flat screen, I'm watching the game on that tonight!_ Then there was a door leading to what he assumed was the bathroom and then there was a balcony with a small table and chairs and two sun beds. He looked around and saw the bed, it was fucking massive and had mirrors all on the walls and ceiling..._kinky_ "er Rach there's only one bed" he stated.

Rachel put her bag down on it "Well observed Noah" she joked and he rolled his eyes "I guess I could sleep on the couch" she suggested.

Puck shook his head "Nah I'll take it."

Rachel scratched the back of her head "We could share, I mean we don't have too to it's up to you, It was just a suggestion" she rambled.

Puck laughed and flopped down on the bed smiling up at her "I think that's a great idea" he stated quirking his eyebrows.

Rachel rolled her eyes "just keep your hands to yourself" she said somewhat jokingly, _of course I want him to keep his hands to himself, don't I?_

* * *

Five hours later they were finally unpacked, Mr Schue and not so surprisingly Miss Pillsbury had finally joined them and now it was time to set sail "hey Noah, you coming up on deck to wave?" she asked putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

Puck raised an eyebrow and scoffed "I think I'd rather stay here and watch TV."

Rachel sighed "Fine, I'll just go ask Mike and Matt."

Puck groaned, _like fuck she'll ask Chang and Rutherford _"All right Berry don't get your panties in a twist I'll come with you" he said getting off the couch.

Rachel smiled brightly "thank you" she chirped walking out of their room.

As they walked up to the main deck they passed a group of guys who all wolf whistled at Rachel as she walked passed, who in return smirked "hello boys" she said with a sexy little smirk.

Puck growled and grabbed her hand pulling her away, quickly, _why the fuck was this bothering him so much! _"A bit anxious to wave at people Noah?" she asked with a chuckle.

Puck grumbled a few words before opening the door to the main deck open for her with a slight smirk "ladies first" he said, she smiled at him as she walked passed him before running to the side and stood up on the railing, leaning forward waving at the people on the dock. Puck rushed over and held her in place "easy there Berry, don't want ya falling overboard."

Rachel smiled at him and stepped down "doesn't it feel like Titanic!"

Puck scoffed "Let's hope it doesn't act like the Titanic and ya know, sink!"

"I think it's romantic" she stated ignoring his previous comment.

"What you think it's romantic that the ship sunk?" he asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes "No I mean the love stories associated with it, men giving their lives for the women they loved and women giving their lives because they didn't want to leave the man they loved" she said "I wish I had someone who would do that for me" she sighed looking out to the ocean as the ship finally pulled away from the dock.

Puck looked at her, _I would die for you, okay its official I have a pussy! _"I'm sure you'll find someone, someday"he said instead.

Rachel smiled and nodded "I hope your right" she said.

* * *

That night there was a dinner in the grand hall for all of the guests and the Captain would be attending so it would be a formal event, Rachel walked out of the bathroom putting in her earrings "You ready to go?" she asked Puck who was stood on the deck.

He walked in and his heart nearly stopped, she looked so beautiful, she wore a figure hugging, yet modest red tube dress, with a pair of black stilettos and her hair was in curls "Wow...you look amazing" he said.

Rachel smiled and blushed a little "thank you, you look pretty good yourself in that tux" she complimented whilst putting things in her black clutch.

Puck couldn't take his eyes of her, those legs seemed to go on forever, _man I want those legs wrapped around me right now! _His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the little general wake up, _ah fuck...okay things that gross me out...okay erm, aha got it, grandma, grandma, grandma...okay were safe _"You ready to go?" he asked.

Rachel nodded and quickly sprayed her perfume on her neck then her wrists, before grabbing her clutch "let's go" she said dragging him out of the room.

* * *

"Why don't you just go cut in?" Kurt said to Puck.

"What you talking about Hummel?" Puck asked; _Fuck had I been staring at Rach-Berry and Rutherford dance? _

Kurt rolled his eyes "Noah Puckerman you are the worst actor I have ever seen, but since you insist on playing dumb I'm going to put it simpler for you, your staring at Rachel and Matt dance and It looks like you're about to kill Matt" he stated.

_Damn Hummel, why'd he have to be so observant _"I got no idea what you're on about" he lied.

"Whatever you say Puck" Kurt said before giving up and returned to his conversation with Mercedes.

Puck growled when he saw Matt's hands drop closer to Rachel's ass, he got up and stalked across the dance floor, but stopped when he felt a hand on his chest, looking down he saw a pretty red-head smiling up at him "Hey there, wanna dance?" he asked.

Puck looked towards Matt and Rachel who seemed happy dancing together, _maybe I could make her jealous, _he smirked down at the girl in front of him"sure thing darlin." He said taking her hand.

From across the dance floor Rachel watched the scene and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in her heart when Puck danced with the pretty red-head she looked up to Matt and smiled "I'm sorry about this Matthew but I'm not feeling to good I think I'm going to retire to my cabin."

"Oh are you okay? Would you like me to walk you?" he asked hopefully.

Rachel smiled lightly at the boy in front of her "I'll be fine, goodnight Matthew" she said placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving the ball room.

* * *

Rachel let out a sad sigh when she reached her cabin, removing her shoes she walked straight to the minibar and pulled out a beer, she was 18 in Europe it's legal to drink, she thought trying to reason with herself. She opened the bottle and walked out onto the private deck, it was such a beautiful night, she looked up to the sky and smiled, she had never seen so many stars. A cool oceans breeze swept over her but she didn't care, lying down on one of the deck chairs she took a large sip from her beer, _oh that's good, Jesus Rachel sometimes you even surprise yourself. _She continued to look at the stars until sleep engulfed her.

Puck had come straight back to the cabin when he found out she had left "Rachel?" he called walking into the suite, he then noticed the patio door open and so walked out onto their private deck where he saw her asleep on the deck chair. The sight made him smile, she looked so beautiful, the moon bounce off her hair and skin giving her a little glowing effect_, _he swore he's never seen anyone so beautiful. Walking over to her he scooped her up into his arms, careful not to wake her and walked back inside, skilfully closing the door behind him before walking over to the bed, laying her down carefully and then began to remove her dress, _I can't believe I'm removing a hot girls dress and there's not even the slightest chance I'm getting laid! _Once the dress was off he looked at her in that black lace bra and panties set, man she had a killer body as well, with a sigh he put the dress over the boudoir chair and then tucked her in before placing a lingering kiss on her head "Night Rachel" he whispered before stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed next to her, taking one final look at her sleeping form before turning off the light.

* * *

**Reviews Please! **


	3. Dream a little dream of me

**AN/ Wow, your reviews overwhelmed me they really did, I wasn't expecting so many reviews and alerts so thank you so much! **

Far Away 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

Chapter Three: **Dream a little dream of me. **

"_Noah, stop it" Rachel giggled as Puck nibbled at the ticklish spot on her neck. _

_Puck looked up at her and smirked "You love it" he stated looking down her naked form before growling "baby, when I'm done with you, you aint gonna be able to walk." _

_Rachel giggled then threw him a smirk, matching the one on his face "well you better get started...stud" she whispered his nickname in his ear making him growl again. _

_With one last smirk he spread her legs wide and thrusted into her, making her moan louder "Oh god! Please More!" she practically screamed. _

_Puck smirked again "As you wish baby" he said before obliging her request. "I want to hear you scream my name" he whispered seductively in her ear. _

"_Noah! Oh Fuck YES!" she screamed as she drew close to her orgasm. _

_He began to thrust harder "Come on baby I want to feel you come around me." _

_Rachel threw her head back "Oh Yes! Noah! I'm gonna cum..." she screamed just they came simultaneously. _

"Rachel!" Pucks shout woke her up.

_No! Was it a dream, Oh my god I just had a sex dream about the neanderthal who throws slushies at me! _Opening her eyes she saw Puck staring down at her with a smirk on his handsome face, _damn it Rachel! _

"You had a sex dream about me" he said bluntly, the smirk never leaving his face.

Rachel blushed a little but quickly regained her composure "I had no such thing!"

Puck laughed "Then care to explain 'Oh god! Please More!' and 'Oh Yes! Noah! I'm gonna cum!" he said with the biggest smirk she had ever seen.

Rachel felt redness fly to her cheeks "yes well, erotic dreams are very natural to everyone, male and female and just to have happened to have had one about you, you wouldn't be the first person I've had an erotic dream about."

Puck frowned "Babe, I wasn't complaining. In fact If you like I could give you a live show" he said moving his eye brows.

Rachel rolled her eyes "as appealing as that sounds, I think I'm going have to decline" she said getting up and straightening her side of the bed.

Puck chuckled "babe you're the one who has the sexual fantasies about me" he said smugly.

"There called erotic dreams, things I have no control over, and like I said you're not the only person I've had...dreams about." She said walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_What! I bet it's that Finn, man he's dead! _"Like who? Berry! Answer me! Who?" he shouted from the bed, the only reply was the sound of the shower turning on.

Quinn pulled a comb through her hair "I think man-hands has a crush on Puck" she blurted out.

Finn's head snapped out from the comic he was reading "What! That's not possible; I mean Rachel would never stoop so low."

Quinn groaned "Why are you always sticking up for her?" she asked becoming angry.

Finn simply shrugged "she's my friend."

This made Quinn scoffed "oh please you just want to pop Berry's berry!" she shouted before stomping into the bathroom.

Finn raised an eyebrow, _pop Berry's berry; I don't...oh...haha, that's quite funny for Quinn, _"Quinny, I don't want to sleep with Rachel, I mean I probably wouldn't say no if we weren't dating then I..."

"FINN!" Quinn's horrified shriek echoed through his ears.

"No! I didn't mean...ah fuck! Quinn I'm sorry." He sighed.

Quinn came out of the bathroom with a scowl on her face "whatever! Now grab the bags we're going to the pool."

Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Matt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie were all sat around the pool, enjoying their first day at sea "So how long do you think it will take them?" Santana asked looking up from her magazine.

"How long it will take who?" Mercedes asked all the while not looking up from her candy bar.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "How long it take you to wolf down that candy bar" he stated only to receive a glare from Mercedes.

Santana rolled her eyes "I was talking about Rachel and Puck; you can't me there's no sexual tension between them."

"They were totally having eye sex on the plane, I was sitting next to them and trust me there was tension there, hell it even turned me on!" Brittany stated and everyone turned to stare at her but she just shrugged.

"Okay..." Matt said breaking the silence "I feel a little bet coming along" he said with a smirk.

Artie took a note pad out of Tina's bag and flipped to a blank page "So we all put in $20 and name how many days or weeks, but it has to be in time frame of this cruise."

Everyone nodded "I give them 10 days" Mike started.

"7 days" Santana said next.

"T-Two weeks" Tina stuttered.

"4 days" Matt said.

"The last day of the cruise" Mercedes said

"Oh please those two won't be able to last that long, I give them 8 days" Kurt stated.

"Tomorrow!" Brittany shouted.

"You sure Britt?" Artie asked and she just nodded "Okay then I say 17 days."

"Hey guys" Rachel said walking over to the group followed closely by Puck.

"Hey foxy, come sit next to us" Santana said patting the empty sun bed next to her.

"Foxy?" Rachel asked with a slight chuckle.

Santana simply shrugged "would you prefer man-hands?"

"No, Foxy's fine" she said placing her towel down on the sun bed before lifting her little summer dress over her head, relieving her little hot pink bikini and her amazing little dancer body, she then shook her hair loose from the pony.

The boys were in awe watching Rachel, especially Puck, he looked like he was about to grab her and rip off the remaining items of clothing she had left on, _Fuck! This is almost better than porn...almost! _"Wow Berry, if I had known you had such a smokin body under all those grandma clothes I would have devoured you a long time ago" Puck stated with a smirk, but it dropped when he noticed Rutherford and Chang staring at her, _They have five seconds to avert their eyes...one...two...three...four...fi...ah they're wise, didn't want to mess with Puckerman and his awsome fight club skills! _

Rachel rolled her eyes at him "Do you always have to be so vulgar?" she asked lying down.

Puck smirked "baby you love it."

The rest off glee exchanged knowing looks, which were totally missed by Puck and Rachel.

"Hey guys, man-hands" Quinn said walking up to them.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Your words cut me to the core Quinn" she stated sarcastically, receiving laughs from the others.

Rachel could tell Quinn had come and stood in front of her lounger because the sun was blocked out, this caused her to groan "Quit the sass Berry!" she spat.

Rachel rolled her eyes and still refused to look at her "your blocking my sun" she stated.

Quinn huffed and stormed off muttering some names like whore, slut and slag, but she refused to let them bother her. Rachel looked up and saw Finn smiling down at her; she gave him a friendly smiled before relaxing again "FINN! COME HERE!" she heard Quinn shout from the opposite side of the pool making Rachel laugh.

"I can't believe how much of a bitch she is to you" Kurt stated.

Rachel shrugged "I can always have her thrown overboard" she said to the other stunned Gleeks "I'm kidding" she stated noticing their shocked faces, _yeah I'm kidding!_

Kurt held up his hands "Hey, we wouldn't have stopped ya princess."

Rachel laughed "I'm going for a swim, anyone wanna join me?"

Puck stood up immediately "I'll go Berry."

Rachel smiled at him and then before she knew it she was over his shoulder "Noah Puckerman! What do you think you are doing! Put me down you neanderthal!" she screeched hitting his back, _Oh my! He's built like a Greek god! _

Puck laughed as he ran towards the pool with Rachel over his shoulder and then jumped into the cold water cutting off Rachel's shrieks.

Unlike the other Mercedes did not have a smirk on her face, she simply frowned "I want to change my bet."

"No can do chocolate mama, you gotta keep that date now" Kurt said.

Mercedes groaned "Damn it!"

"Spin the bottle? Really? Are we ten again?" Puck asked sipping his beer.

Rachel walked past him and nudged him "Come on Noah it will be fun" she said putting the bowl of nachos down on the coffee table.

"Yeah come on Puck!" Brittany shouted patting the empty space next to her.

Puck grunted "Fine, but I aint kissing any dudes, sorry Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Don't flatter yourself, you aint my type" he stated.

Puck scoffed "Yeah right! So muscles and a devishly handsome face isn't your type?"

"Jeez Puck, do you want Kurt's guy to be you" Mike said with a mouthful of nachos.

Puck rolled his eyes then looked around "Where's Artie and Tina?" he asked and the room burst into laughter.

"Well it would seem that Artie wanted to prove to Tina that even though his legs don't work his you know still does" Rachel stated with a laugh.

Puck winced at the images flooding his mind "sorry I asked" he stated looking at Rachel then noticed she was wearing one of his shirt and only his shirt, _Fuck she look hot in my shirt, I wonder what panties she's wearing under there, I hope it's those lace ones or that hot little thong, man I sound like I've been going through her stuff, It aint my fault if she leaves her fucking underwear draw open! _

"Okay let the games begin; now the rules, nothing leaves this room! No backing out of your kisses and all kisses must last at least 10 seconds" Santana said with a slight smirk before spinning the bottle.

It landed on Brittany and Mike first, no big deal they had been fooling around for a while now.

Then Matt and Mercedes and again no huge problem despite the Ooo's which filled the room.

Puck clenched his jaw when the bottle landed on Rachel, _if this lands on anyone else but me I'm gonna punch something, preferably someone, _his eyes bugged out when it fell on Santana, _Holy fuck! Rachel and Santana have to kiss, this was going to be good! _All the guys watched eagerly as the two girls shrugged before leaning in for the hottest kiss anyone had ever scene and then they pulled apart much to the disappointment of the guys, _that has got to be the hottest ting, I've ever seen, ah fuck looks like the little generally has woken up, I need a cold shower! _

"Wow! That was so hot!" Mike stated.

Puck nodded "Hell Yeah! But I've got to say I'm surprised you didn't throw a diva fit because you had to kiss a girl" he prodded.

Rachel shrugged "I'm comfortable in my sexuality and besides it's not the first time" she joked seductively.

Pucks breath caught in his throat "Y-you m-mean...you t-two" he croaked out.

Both girls burst out laughing "You need to stop thinking with your downstairs brain" Rachel stated.

Puck frowned "You shouldn't tease guys like that" he said seriously.

Rachel pouted and leaned across the circle to pat him on the cheek "Aw poor Noah."

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this, just been having a lot of family problems and stuff but things are better now so hopefully chapters will be much more frequent. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
